


没什么 (it’s nothing)

by zuzuzuuu



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild cussing, canonverse, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuzuuu/pseuds/zuzuzuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and i will fall in love again. five times yixuan said, "it's nothing," and the one time wenhan's the one telling him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	没什么 (it’s nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> basically a 5+1 meme wrapped up in the chinese lyrics of luv again bc I am trash u_u although crossposted from lj, i made some minor edits & decided to insert (my own) chi-eng translation of the lyrics/placeholders directly where they should be instead of at the end; hopefully that adds to the enjoyment of this little fic. i wrote this before i really grasped much of uniq's characters so forgive me haha

一、但是没有人像你一样了解我

_1\. but no one understands me like you do_

“i'm weak against their aegyo,” he tells the interviewers. it always prompts a live demonstration, which seungyoun gladly plays along with, or yibo if he’s appropriately prodded to. these days sungjoo is another unrepentant culprit, looking at yixuan with his big (“no double-eyelid,” he reminds him in cutely accented chinese) eyes as he plays up the kicked puppy look. the only one who doesn’t push himself to the front and give yixuan mini heart attacks is wenhan.

 wenhan is an anomaly. when the members want yixuan to do something, they give him a Look, maybe of the pitiful eyes glistening with unshed tears variety, or their tone goes sweet, plying. whatever it is, at least yixuan knows – time to break out the wallet. with wenhan, it’s like trying to solve a five by five rubix cube, moving the edges with his feet, blindfolded. mostly because, probably, wenhan doesn’t _know_ how to act cute. he does it without really deliberately trying. the problem is, of course, as all problems go, that yixuan already thinks that wenhan is absolutely adorable without trying to be.

“what about you, da zhu zi?” the interviewer asks, and yixuan relaxes back into his seat. he checks that sungjoo has a mic of his own, then hands his over to whoever’s sitting beside him for their turn. it turns out it’s wenhan. he looks at yixuan with a question in his glance, sweeping past yixuan’s tensed up hand to land on his face for barely a second. yixuan answers, _nothing_ , in a quiet blink so that the mic doesn’t pick up extra audio, and then they turn to face the front with such unplanned coordination that in another life, maybe, yixuan might have thought it romantic.

二、别人却对我说你不再属于我

_2\. yet other people tell me that you don’t belong to me anymore_

the first time he meets wenhan, it's the other's physicality that surprises him. wenhan walks into the room with a fluid kind of grace, like cutting away all the excess movements to slide through with as little effort as possible. later he learns that wenhan swam, "for hangzhou’s u-16s," but in that first moment all yixuan notices is how wenhan stands, back straight, unconsciously wetting his lips, and oh. he's good-looking too.

still later, wenhan picks up habits like covering his mouth when he laughs, or combing his fringe from his face, or slinging a heavy hand on yixuan's shoulder as he exposes yet another secret about him, teasing.

yixuan can't decide if he likes the old wenhan better or the new one he's looking at, glowing under the bright spotlight of the interview platform. it puzzles him, this warm pressure in his chest, but it’s okay. yixuan is good at puzzles.

 _what?_ wenhan’s raised eyebrows say. _nothing,_ yixuan replies with a smile. his turn to give away a small piece of wenhan to the world.

三、每一次想要忘记这段旋律

_3\. each time i want to forget this melody_

they should name basketball as their official team sport. with the way wenhan and sungjoo always pull everyone to the court by the han river to play, yixuan wouldn't be surprised.

"pass pass pass," seungyoun shouts. yixuan bounces it over to him, but the ball gets intercepted by yibo and then sungjoo is dunking it into the hoop.

"xuan-geeeeeee," seungyoun wails. yixuan lifts his shoulders apologetically.

"two points to bojoo team!" wenhan announces, mercifully not pointing fingers as to whose fault led to their victory. "ya, you lost, your turn to be umpire," he says, dragging seungyoun off court and pretending not to hear his loud protests.

wenhan wrestles the ball into his control and circles a full round of the court before he comes to stand beside yixuan. "hey partner," wenhan says.

they'd come straight after schedules, only pausing at the dorm for long enough to drop off bags and scrub some of the caking make-up off their faces. wenhan had apparently forgone the last step in a rare show of prioritizing basketball over taking care of his image. yixuan can't really bring himself to rebuke him. what should be disgusting on other people - half bb cream, half sweaty nose - for some reason looks charming on wenhan. it might be the laidback confidence in his smirk, or the hidden challenge in his lifted chin.

"well?" wenhan asks.

"nothing," yixuan says, and shakes his head to clear it. sungjoo makes another joking jibe about how he should stop practising taichi, he's too slow, and yixuan shoves his shoulder cheerfully. but the image of wenhan, shedding his make-up with every droplet of perspiration, refuses to leave yixuan.

maybe he'll write it somewhere, in a song.

四、但是你始终在我脑海

_4\. but you are always on my mind_

when wenhan ends up getting his eyebrow shaved, yixuan can’t really say he’s surprised. they're supposed to look manly and tough this comeback, two attributes that wenhan will insist he embodies and everyone else will take one look at his face and disagree on. shaving the hair off the sides of his head, however, will somehow manage to make him look like the charismatic macho he always thought himself to be, or so the stylists persuade. oh, and also shaving two lines off his eyebrows, no big deal.

wenhan takes this like everything else so far: with token protest and resigned obedience. he's still examining his new look when yixuan comes up for his turn at the stylist’s fate-deciding hands. “eyebrows grow back, right?” he asks.

yixuan pauses. the reply of "no, you'll be like this forever until you're 80 like a hip grandpa" is tempting. but then wenhan's eyes find his in the mirror, unguarded in the way he is only around yixuan. yixuan forgets how to breathe for a second.

the make-up noona moves in front of yixuan and the moment is gone. on a burst of impulse, yixuan tells the stylist, "I want something like wenhan's," and ignores wenhan's look of surprise. he stares at the razor blade in the reflection as it comes closer, closer, and only flinches once, the first time cool steel touches his brow.

"see," he tells wenhan, the matching shaved brow quirked.

"see what," wenhan says, but he's got that smile that yixuan loves, the one that twinkles in a corner of his eye and takes over his cheeks because wenhan is shit at hiding. "am i supposed to call you handsome now?"

"nothing," yixuan shrugs, apologizing to the stylist for messing up his fringe, "i'm always handsome."

五、微笑的嘴角眼神如此清澈

_5\. the corners of your smile and clear gaze_

“hyung – munhan hyung –” yixuan looks up first, hearing the sound of trouble before it can come thundering in. seungyoun squints through the viewfinder of the dslr, grinning as wenhan lifts his head from where he was staring moodily at the construction site ground. train of thought broken, wenhan looks up like a lost fawn, slightly confused expression all across his face, and the moment is captured forever in the click of a closing shutter.

“let me see,” yixuan says, crowding over his shoulder as seungyoun cackles and opens up the gallery. wenhan is still stuck, the photography team directing him to the stepladder because they need some more shots first for his section in the cd jacket. he listens, of course, but when yixuan looks over, the unease is beginning to show in the way he pulls at his long sleeves.

“look, look,” seungyoun says proudly, “i take such great photos,” and yixuan laughs, agreeing. they scroll through in silence for a moment, and then they come back to that photo of wenhan, head tilted, still having not caught on to the situation, unaware of anything before the sound of his name burst his bubble of concentration. yixuan doesn’t realize he’s smiling at the thought until wenhan says, half-exasperation and half-concern, “what? what are you laughing at?”

“nothing,” he tells him. wenhan is all dusty from his shoot and his styled hair is beginning to droop, but yixuan thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.

+1. 我愿意为你永远等候；一分一秒我都会在你的左右

_+1. i'm willing to wait forever for you; i'll be by your side every minute and every second_

yixuan would much rather have been holed up in the dorm reading the new book he just bought, but wenhan’s hopeful eyes and half-deliberate pout convinces him. at one a.m., on a chilly autumn mid-morning, mid-night, yixuan dribbles the ball forward two steps and then shoots a three-pointer.

it wobbles uncertainly along the edge of the hoop before falling through with a clanking drop. “goal!” yixuan cheers, arms pumped high as he runs the length of the basketball court and lets wenhan pick the ball up.

“again,” wenhan demands, “and this isn’t soccer, please.” he huffs the hair out of his eyes and makes a face when yixuan bounds over to give him a bro fist, slamming his shoulder into wenhan’s chest.

“good game, homie,” yixuan says, completely disregarding wenhan’s sulk. the adrenaline high talks on his behalf, and before he knows it the words are coming out without his usually ever-present filter. “i knew i'd beat you at something, eventually.” _shit_ , the still-rational part of his brain says. “i mean. since i've won, can we go home now? and by home i mean the dorms,” _oh god, shut up yixuan_ , he thinks.

wenhan is looking at him with a weird glint to his eye. he tucks the basketball under his arm, sleeveless and sweaty after the countless rounds of one-on-one they just had. "xuan," he starts, bright flourescent lights shining on his two front teeth. _little squirrel ge_ , the chinese fans called him.

"what?" yixuan says, arms akimbo. there's a strange sense of deja vu as he watches wenhan tilt his head back to an upright position, but then he throws the basketball at yixuan's face and yixuan forgets about it in a scramble to save his nose.

"nothing," wenhan says. he stretches, yawning, and yixuan just kind of helplessly follows behind as wenhan begins to walk away. "let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone catch that eoeo misheard chi lyric ref? no? haha
> 
> cross-posted from: http://moving-square.livejournal.com/6769.html


End file.
